


Tiptoe through our shiny city

by sandyk



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: They got a really nice room at the managers' conference.





	Tiptoe through our shiny city

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the national's fake empire. Not mine, no profit garnered. Thanks A!

"This is a really nice hotel room," Amy said. "Like, really super nice."

"Definitely makes up for the fact in two weeks we'll all be two part-timers," Jonah said. Amy was already in the bathtub, her clothes scattered all over the floor. She'd basically stripped as soon as he closed the door. It was a nice view, watching her sprint into the bathroom. 

"That can't be legal," Amy said. She was quiet for a while but he heard splashing and soft happy moaning. Then she said, "Oh, fuck, can you bring my pump?"

"Are you -" Jonah shook his head and dug the pump out of her bag. He brought it into the bathroom and she sat up and started to get the thing working. It was quite the endeavor. He helped her get all set up. 

"I'm not going to make it," she said. "I could do it with Emma, I mean, I didn't really pump but, also, I took off two months. We had money from my parents and Adam's parents." She looked really sad. "I really hope I can make three months."

He said, "It's okay if you don't. Really."

"Yeah, that makes it all feel perfectly okay," Amy said, sort of rolling her eyes. She was sort of leaning over the side of the tub. 

He dipped his hand in the water, it was basically lukewarm. He turned the water on again, running very hot. Then he said, "It's true though. Lots of babies do fine on formula. Plus, Parker is getting lots of time with his dad, that's a good thing. I know I don't know anything about parenting but --"

"You've read the books," Amy said. 

"I've read some books," Jonah said. He turned off the water. "But still. I know I can't say no one is judging because everyone is judging, but you're a good mother and you will be even if you can't pump enough."

"You won't convince me," Amy said. "Thanks for trying, though."

He kissed her forehead and left the bathroom. He said, "Do you want your book or your phone?"

"OOooooh, bring in that new IPad, please," Amy said, joy coming back to her voice. 

"Got it," he said. He brought it to her. He also brought in the wifi password. Then he started unpacking all their loot, not much of which he was keeping. His parents had bought him another laptop because he was a big fat liar. That part was nice and unexpected. 

He heard the unmistakable sounds of Amy's new favorite game. It was some kind of battle warfare shoot 'em up game. She really loved it. He'd found her asleep with Parker in her arms and the game on her phone still running. 

He said, "Do you think Garrett would want that bluetooth speaker? I already have one. Not this one. But I'm fine with mine."

"I get it, Richie Rich. I can't believe you got more gifts for not being in med school. Also, we're not giving Garrett anything. I got another coat, though, for Dina. I have to get her something."

"You know, she never got you anything from these orgies of capitalism," Jonah said. 

"I don't think it's capitalism but it's definitely obscene. I think she was being nice in her Dina way. She didn't want me to know what I was missing out on," Amy said. "But she already knows. And she could use a new coat."

He put things in her bags. They'd gotten so much stuff. He wondered if he should take them down to his car now in case Colt or Chien showed up. They wouldn't show up now. Or they'd be in someone's else room. Or something. They weren't going to take back the room. He decided not to worry out loud because then Amy would be anxious, too. That was much more Jonah's wheelhouse.

He really liked the bed. He got undressed and laid on top of the covers. They were probably pretty clean covers. Everything was really clean, too. "Don't touch the remote control," Jonah said. "It's the germiest thing in the room."

"Good to know," she said.

He actually fell asleep, and woke up when Amy got in bed and shoved his arm. "Wake up," she said. "Let's fuck." She even leered.

"You up for that?" She had not been up for that since Parker was born. He really didn't mind but he did love having sex with her. 

"We'll take it slow," she said. "I miss sex, we should totally try at least."

"But tell me how things are going," Jonah said. "Wait, I didn't bring condoms."

"Why not?" Amy got out of bed and started looking through her bag. "I did."

"I didn't want to be presumptuous," Jonah said. "It's very sexy you brought some."

"Please don't use that word," Amy said.

They did have sex and it was pretty good. Amy was very vocal about what she liked and what she didn't, which always turned Jonah on a lot. He always thought of it as making love, but he never said that out loud to anyone. 

Amy said, "I like this bed. I like sleeping with you in this bed."

"Me, too," Jonah said. They even cuddled.

Of course, when they got home, Adam was late dropping off Parker and then he just left because he had this new job and had to go right now. Emma was in a snit until Amy gave her her new coat and IPad and fifteen other gadgets. She disappeared to her room. 

Amy sat on the couch breastfeeding and said, "I have no one to watch Parker, I basically have to take today off. Fuck, I'll call Glenn, maybe he'll be nice to me."

"He better be," Jonah said. He held the phone to her face while she talked to Glenn. His mind wandered while he stared at Parker and his chubby clenched fist. He heard Amy say bye and he put her phone down. "What'd he say?"

"How did you not hear that?" She frowned.

"I wasn't paying attention," Jonah said. 

"He said fine, as long as you come in."

Jonah sighed. "Okay, fine."

Amy smiled at him. "You're too nice."

"I don't think that's true," Jonah said. She tugged at his wrist until he was looking at her. 

She said, "Kiss me, you fool."

He did. Then he went to work on his supposed day off.


End file.
